The invention relates generally to electrostatic coating systems, and more particularly to electrostatic coating systems having improved bell cups.
Electrostatic coating systems having rotating atomizing devices, some of which are known as bell cups, that dispense charged and atomized coating material toward target articles are known generally, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,563 entitled "Nonincendive Rotary Atomizer", which is assigned commonly with the present application.
Electrostatically charged coating materials dispensed from rotating atomizers, particularly metal and high speed non-metal non-incendiary bell cups, however have a tendency to wrap back around toward an outer side of the atomizer cup, which has an adverse effect on the transfer efficiency of the coating material.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel electrostatic coating systems and rotating atomizing devices therefor and combinations thereof that improve upon and overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel electrostatic coating systems and rotating atomizing devices therefor and combinations thereof that are reliable and economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel electrostatic coating systems and rotating atomizing devices therefor and combinations there of having improved efficiency.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel electrostatic coating systems and rotating atomizing devices therefor and combinations thereof that comply with industry safety standards.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel electrostatic coating systems and rotating atomizing devices therefor and combinations thereof that reduce the tendency of charged and atomized coating material to wrap back around the rotary atomizing device.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel electrostatic coating system bell cups comprising a non-conductive body member having an opening formed in an outer end thereof, a semiconductive member on a side portion of the body member, a first lip devoid of the semiconductive member disposed about the opening of the body member proximate the outer end thereof, a second lip disposed between the first lip and the inner end of the body member, the second lip disposed radially outwardly of the first lip.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel electrostatic rotary atomizing devices comprising a non-conductive body member having an opening in an outer end thereof, a generally cylindrical first side portion extending from the outer end of the body member toward an inner end thereof, a generally cylindrical second side portion between the first side portion of the body member and the inner end thereof, a third side portion interconnecting the first and second generally cylindrical side portions, and a semiconductive coating on the second side portion of the body member, the first side portion of the body member devoid of the semiconductive coating.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel electrostatic coating systems that dispense charged and atomized coating material from a rotary atomizing device, comprising a non-conductive body member having an outer end with an opening therein from which the coating material is dispensed, the body member having a generally cylindrical first side portion with a first diameter, the first side portion of the body member extending from the outer end thereof toward an opposite inner end thereof, the body member having a generally cylindrical second side portion with a second diameter greater than the first diameter of the first side portion, the second side portion of the body member is disposed between the first side portion of the body member and the inner end thereof, and a semiconductive coating on the second side portion of the body member, the first side portion of the body member is devoid of the semiconductive coating.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.